1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communication signal receivers and in particular to synchronization detection in signal receivers.
2. Description of the State of the Art
In some known communication systems, an initial data pattern or portion of a received signal is used by receivers to control decoding or other processing of the remainder of the signal. Therefore, successful decoding or processing of a signal is dependent upon accurate reception of the initial data pattern.
This type of initial data pattern may be referred to generally as a synchronization (sync) signal. In order to properly process a received signal, the sync signal must be received and decoded correctly. However, a sync signal detection scheme may from time to time erroneously detect a sync signal, resulting in increased data processing errors, since the erroneously detected sync signal is not a valid sync signal. Known receivers do not provide effective mechanisms for recovering from erroneous sync signal detections, commonly called false triggering.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system and method for detecting a sync signal, which provide for reliable and effective recovery from false triggering.